Monster High, Ghouls Rule
by anstiawolfdown
Summary: What happens when 3 new ghouls come along and shake stuff up? Let's find out.


Chapter 1

_I cried for help. But nobody came. The dungeon was wet. Very wet. I was trapped. All I could think of was help._ I woke up gasping for breath,all sweaty. I grabbed on to my night stand. _Two nights in a row _I thought. All I could think about was water. I got up and grabbed my small key chain flash light and turned it on. I walked down the steps trying not to step to hard on the creaky steps.

I opened the cup board and took out a glass. I put the glass under the faucet and turned it on. When the glass was full enough I turned off the faucet. I sat down at the table and drank the glass slowly while staring out the window. I turned around to look at the clock. It was 5:41 in the morning.

When I was done I carefully put the glass in the sink. I walked in to the living room. I turned on a light then walked to the couch and sat down. I turned on the T.V. "I wonder whats on at this hour." I said.

The next thing I knew there was voices and a stream of sun light. "Good morning, Honey." said my Mom. I shielded my eyes from the sun light. I looked up into her face. A gigantic smile was on her face. She kissed my forehead. "Happy Christmas Eve!"said my Mom hugging me tight.

"Happy Christmas Eve, mama." I said struggling to get up. "I've picked out your outfit for you tonight." she said walking into the kitchen. She smiled at me through the window in the kitchen. "I'm making my fudge for at Grandma's house." said my mom stirring some chocolate. "Go wake up your sister." I nodded my head and walked to our room.

I turned on the light and walked to her bed. I shook her a little and she pulled up her blanket. "Jessie, wake up! It's Christmas Eve!" I exclaimed to her. She shot right up like a bullet. Jessie hugged me and ran toward the kitchen and living room.

I ran right behind her. "Good morning! Oh, Mama isn't Christmas Eve just magical." Jessie said. My mom nodded her head with a smile. "Daddy's outside kids. He said something about a surprise for you guys." my mom said putting a batch of fudge into the fridge.

Jessie ran into the garage and came back with our snow clothes. I smiled at her and took them from her hands then layed them down on to the couch. "How about we get dressed first." I said while my mom gave me a knowing look. "For now."

I walked to my room and pulled on my favorite winter outfit. A sweatshirt with a mix of pink and orange and my pink skinny jeans. I walked in to the kitchen where my sister was wearing a purple sweatshirt with a butterfly and jeans. I sighed and pulled on my snow clothes.

When Jessie was done she started running back and forth in front of the door. I walked outside in to the cold. Suddenly a snow ball hit me. I turned around to see my dad with another snowball in his hand. I smiled and grab some snow to pack it down. But then a ball of snow hit me right in the face. "Ha,ha,ha. It's on!" I said packing the snow.

I turned around and my dad had another snowball. I decided not to surrender, so I ran to our gate to the back yard. _Where's Jessie? Is she still inside? I guess she might be going to the bathroom_ I thought as I unlatched the gate. I ran down the concrete steps. I almost skated across our in ground pool, but resisted it. I ran around it,but slipped. I heard the thud of my body hit the ground. For a moment my body went numb. Then pain slowly washed over it.

In came racing my dad smiling wide with a snowball still in his hands. When he saw me his expression quickly changed. The snow ball hit the ground and snow flew into my face. "Oh,Honey!Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked flying over to me kneeling down. I tried to answer him but instead came a small squeak and tears.

Then everything went black. I woke up on our couch rapped up in a blanket. My mom was there stroking my leg lovingly. She looked very worried. "Honey, I think it's time we get things straight. What happened?" she asked concerned. "I-I-I slipped on a patch of ice. While running away from Daddy." I answered her. I looked around the room. _Where's daddy? Is he outside? _I wondered excepting the mug of hot chocolate.

"Honey, are you hungry. You had no breakfast." she asked. I nodded my head weakly. "I'll bring you a few chocolate chip cookies." she said standing. While my mom was in the kitchen I thought long and hard. _Where could they be? Maybe I should get up and look for them _I thought. As if my mom could read my mind she answered my thoughts.

"They're outside playing. I'm just going to go tell them your okay. By the way ware that outfit tomorrow." my mom said walking out the door. Then she walked back in a again to pull on her jacket. "In fact I think they're skating on the pool. Your welcome to join them." she said leaving again. I sighed a big sigh.

I got up and walked to the nearest window. I could see my dad and sister in the middle of a snowball fight. My mom walked out said a few words and then got bombed with snowballs. They laughed wildly. A few minutes later my mom appeared with snow all over her. "Honey,do you think you can help with lunch?" asked my mom taking off her coat.

"I guess I could make some lunch for them." I answered her. "Thank you, Independence. If you need me I'll just be getting things ready for tonight." my mom said leaving me to myself in the kitchen.

"Daddy will probably want some coffee with some cookies. Jessie will want hot coco and cookies and maybe crackers." I said putting down two plates. "If I'm doing this I mys well have some too." I put all the plates on to the counter. I put four cookies and crackers on each plate. Then I made the hot coco putting it next to two different plates. When I heard the door open and saw enough coffee in the pot I poured it into daddy's coffee cup.

I set down plates at our island and pulled over three chairs. When they entered the kitchen I smiled and jestered toward the chairs. Jessie sat down right away when she saw the hot coco and cookies. "Thank you! Thank you!" Jessie cried over and over. My dad just kept smiling at me while he ate. I sat down after Jessie begged me to. When my mom came in she smiled at me."So how's every one's lunch? It does look good. Save some room for tonight though." my mom said.

"Honey, did you make this?" asked my dad. After lunch I read some books and watched T.V. After a while we were prepared for my grandma's house. On the way there I stared out the window. At a red light I saw something move in the tree's and bush's. "Daddy, I think I saw something in the bush's . Look!" I said pointing to the spot.

But when he looked it was to late it was gone. "Sweetie there's nothing there. It's probably your eyes just playing tricks on you." he said then turned around. My dad made two turns and then my grandma's house was in view.

When my dad stopped the car I stepped inside the house. I walked around and said hi to everybody. Then I crept to the back room where my cousins were playing on the Wii. I sat down the couch and read my book. I got hungry after a while.

I sat down and ate. After dinner I had some brownies, cookies, and fudge. Later I opened presents. I got five books, a note book, some littlest pet shop, pajamas, some clothes,a camera, a cell phone, and a gift card to _Barnes and noble_. Before that we watched Santa run across the yard.

The next thing I knew I was in my comfortable bed. I quietly climbed out of my bed. I crept through the hall way. I looked at the red numbers on the clock. It was 5:55. _Soon everybody will be up. I'll make some break-feast for everybody._ I walked over to our cup boards, I reached out to open one but I heard a door creak open.

My body froze I stared at the hall way. When I saw my Aunt Laura and daddy come from the darkness, I smiled. I walked right up to them and hugged each. After they got coffee we walked to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Go wake up everyone else, I've got my camera." daddy said. After of 20 minutes of trying everyone was up.

I got a lot of things that day, but I got these 2 really interesting book. Their names were _Mythical creatures _and _A handbook to magic_. That night I crept out of bed to look at the books.

I walked down the hall to the living room. There on the Love seat was the two leather bound books. I was afraid of looking at them because who ever gave it to me never signed their name. I looked through the one that was about magic. The Introduction was about when your powers would come and the sign's of magic.

_Tingling in the body_

_Having odd dreams_

_Waking up between the times of 5:00 and 6:00 A.M._

_Sweat at night_

_These beings will start soon after the birthday of turning twelve. _

_Warning: If humans see you doing magic you will be sent away and stay in a magic world. Be careful who you show this to and talk to about this._

_I have tingling in the body. I have odd dreams. I wake up between those times. And I sweat at night. I'm a magical being_ I thought. I started breathing heavily. I started for my phone to call my best friends, Samantha and Julie, but stopped. _It's the middle of the night, Independence _I thought. Instead I sat down to look at the other book.

I was surprised when it talked about unicorns and dragons. I wanted to try some spells, but I had no wand. So I started looking around the living room. Who ever gave me the books gave me a wand, too. I was in the middle of looking under the Love seat when there was knock on the door. I walked over to our front door and unlocked the door.

When I opened the door I was surprised to see a small box on our door mat. I grabbed the box. I looked over the address. It said it was for me, but there was no return address. I went to my hiding, also known as our large closet. I tore open the box. Inside was what looked like a wand. I gasped as I picked up a gorgeous white and blue wand.

There were white snow flakes all over it and a blue back round. I put it back in the box gently. When I heard foot steps I jumped. I opened the door and left the box in the closet. Before I walked out I tucked the box on a shelve and put things around it so no one could see it.

I closed the door so no one could hear it. I walked to the kitchen door way to see my daddy. He had just started making coffee. I walked slowly and quietly in to the kitchen. Finally daddy looked at me. I must have looked pretty tired. "Honey, what are you doing up at this time in the morning?" asked my daddy.

"I had to go to the bathroom." I lied. "Okay, I think you should go back to bed now." daddy said worriedly. " Oh, I'm not even tired daddy. I think I'll just go sit down on the couch and read." I lied again. "Okay, I have to leave in about 25 minutes. Will you be okay?" daddy asked concerned.

I nodded very enthusiastically. My daddy poured coffee in one of his mugs. Then added the things he wanted in it. Soon daddy was on his way out the door. As soon as I was sure he left I ran to the closet. I carefully pulled down the box. _The closet is to obvious. Maybe I should go some where that's more private_ I thought.

So I decided on the basement. I unbolted the bottom half of the door. I grabbed the things and wriggled I gently walked down the stairs so they wouldn't creak. As soon as got to the bottom I ran to the place that was meant to be Jessie's and mine playroom, but we used for a club house. I opened the door and closed it quietly. After shut it I locked the door. I turned on the purple and pink lights. A pink and a purple balloon hanged from the ceiling. I closed the door without re-bolting it. So I could go back up if I wanted to.

I sat down on my bean bag and put the book on the night stand. I opened the Table of Contents and took the wand out of the box. I turned to the page with spells. For the next hour I practiced spells. After a while there was a knock on the door. I hid the wand and books. "Come on in." I said taking a random book from the floor.

Aunt Laura came in with a coffee mug in her hand. "We're making some cookies and buckeyes. Want to join us?" Aunt Laura asked. I nodded with a huge smile. Before I left I turned off the lights and locked the door. When I came in to the kitchen there were bowls all over and pans too.

I smiled at the sight of Jessie stirring a big bowl full of cookie dough. I walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. Before I could to tell her she was doing great my Aunt Laura pushed a bowl and a spoon in my hand. "Stir this Pend." Aunt Laura said walking over to the oven.

"Where's Mama?" I asked. "At the store getting some more cooking stuff. Why?" she answered. "Oh, I just had a question for her that's all. By the way, why are we making so many cookies?" I asked stirring the dough.

"A winter fair is going on. We're going to set up a booth and give people hot chocolate and cookies. Do you want to join us?" Aunt Laura asked sitting down. "Sure, but it depends on if Mama says yes to my question." I told her giving the dough one last stir.

"Alright!" Aunt Laura said. "Looks like all we need to do now is cook them, Jessie. Go play with your new toys." I smiled at Jessie as she washed her hands. She looked up at me smiling. "Will you play with me Pend?" Jessie asked. She looked hopeful. "Not now Jess. I have to do some things. Maybe later. Go play with Aunt Laura." I said gently but firmly.

Jessie nodded and went to the living room. "I'll be downstairs, Aunt Laura. I have to clean up somethings. Then make some calls. Tell me when Mama get's home." I said walking down the hall. When I was safely downstairs I cleaned up my mess. I pulled my cellphone out of my pocket.

I heard the door, so I put down my phone and went upstairs. My mom was setting down grocery bags. "Hi, Mama! Can I ask you question?" I said hugging her. "Hi, Pend! Of course you can ask me a question." my mom said.

"Can I go over my friend's house? Samantha?" I asked. " She's just down the block." "Sure why not. Just keep warm. Please don't get in trouble." my mom said and kissed my forehead. I kissed her on the cheek and went to the basement. I called Samantha up to ask her. "Sam can I come over?" I asked. "Sure! Are you going to ask Julie to join us?" Samantha asked.

"Yah! I have to tell you something important. Too important to tell you on the phone." I said quickly. "What's too important to tell me on the phone?" she asked, snorting. "I'll tell you later. We'll all meet you at your house." I said. "Bye!" "Okay, bye! See you later!" Samantha said.

After I hanged up with Samantha I called Julie. "Julie, can you come with me to Sam's house. I have to tell you all something important." I said as speedily as I could. " Sure, I'll leave right now. See you in ten minutes." Julie said hanging up. I slipped on my winter coat and winter boots. Then I put on my gloves and hat.

I said bye to everyone and set out. I walked on the sidewalk to Samantha's house. When I turned on to Samantha's street I started walking faster. I knocked on her door. It was quiet for a minute, then the door open. Samantha's mom was standing there. "Reilly, what a pleasant surprise." she said moving aside so I could get in.

I smiled at her and took everything off. "Would you like some hot chocolate?" she asked me. "Yes, please Mindy." I said politely. Mindy handed me a steaming mug of hot chocolate. I smiled her a thank you and walked down the stairs.

Julie and Samantha were laughing about something when I got down stairs. "Hi, guy's." I said sitting down next to them. I set down my hot chocolate. "After we drink down our hot chocolate we have to leave." I said sipping my hot chocolate.

"Why do we have to leave the house?" Julie asked. "It's so warm in here." " We' re going some place where nobody will hear his." I said. After we had drank are hot chocolate we put on our winter coats, boots, gloves, and hats.

As we set out we saw my Aunt's van. She waved at us from behind the wheel. We smiled and waved to her. My Aunt Laura beckoned us to come towards the van. We walked over, still smiling. "I hope you are all coming to the fair. Because we're setting up stand with hot chocolate and cookies." Aunt Laura said rolling down her window. "We'll be there in just a bit. We're going to walk." I said. "Hey, where's Jessie?" "Oh, your mom is bringing her. She needed to have lunch before she came." Aunt Laura said.

We waved "bye" to her and continued walking. "So what did you have to tell us?" Samantha asked looking over at me. "Oh, well since we're going to the fair I'll tell you later in private." I said hesitantly. We did not talk until we got to the fair. When we reached the gate, there was two rough looking guards.

_Aunt Laura forgot one little detail. There were guards at the door! Aha, if they don't let us through I'll turn them into toads. It's a simple spell I know,_ I thought. I walked over to dark haired man. "Hello, sir. Could we please simply go through?" I asked. " No ma'am I can't. You don't have a parent." the tall one said.

I turned on my heal and walked over to the girls. "Turn around. I have to do something." I said grudgingly. "Why do you want us to turn around?" Julie asked me. "I have to do something that will frighten you. And I don't have time to explain why. _Turn around._" I practicably screamed.

The girls looked scared and did as they were told. I pulled my wand from boot. The men looked at me confused. I mumbled a couple words and the men were toads. "You can turn around now." I said putting my wand in my boot hastily.

The girls turned and looked at the place the guards had was been standing. "Where are the guards?" asked Samantha. "I don't know." I said shrugging. We walked through the fair gates. I saw a roller coaster and Ferris wheel. I walked to a man holding maps of the fair.

"Excuse me. Can I have a map?" I asked in a sugar, sweet voice. He nodded and handed me one. I walked back over to the Julie and Samantha. I opened up the map. " It looks like the concession stands are just down the path." I said pointing to the map.

As we walked down the path I saw Jessie playing in the snow. I turned to look at Julie and Samantha. "Hold on I'll be right back." I said. I walked over to where Jessie was in the snow.

I knelt next to her. "Jessie, where's Aunt Laura and Mama?" I asked her. "They went to get food." Jessie answered. I got up and beckoned Julie and Samantha to come over. "I have to watch my sister. Nobody else is watching her." I said as soon as they got over to me.

I turned to look at Jessie. But Jessie was running away stumbling a little. "Jessie! Come back! Or your in trouble! Big trouble!" I practicably screamed at her. I started running after her. I tripped over a box full of snow. I guessed it was for snow cones.

I got up my face red from the cold snow. As soon as I got up I ran again. The only sound was the wind in my ears and the crunching of the snow underneath my feet. _Why did Jessie have to do this? Wait Jessie stopped. She stopped! Wait she stopped! Stop! _I thought.

Before I could stop I ran into Jessie. Jessie turned on her heal to look at me. "Why did you run into me." she snapped. "I'm sorry Jessie. Now let's go back to the fair. We'll take you on some rides after you eat." I said petting her hair.

Jessie brushed my hand away, pouting. "I don't want to though." Jessie said, still pouting. "Why not?" I asked a worried expression crossing my face. "Your friends are mean to me. They are always teasing me." Jessie said, starting to cry.

"Oh, Jessie. Don't worry. I'll tell them not to." I said squeezing her in a hug. In return I got a muffled sniffle. I picked her up to hold her. I cradled her in my arms for awhile. Soon she was fast asleep in my arms.

I walked back to where the girls were. Jessie's head layed on my chest, her hair sticking to her face. Julie and Samantha rushed over to me. " Let's take her some where dry. Like the church." I said, rocking back and forth.

"We can't. Remember your mother and aunt. They'll wonder where Jessie went." Samantha said. I sighed trying to think of some other plan. "Pend! Julie, Samantha" yelled a voice from behind us. We all turned around, startled.

Mama ran over to us holding two baskets of chicken tenders and fries, one in each hand. "Oh, my goodness. You must be freezing. Let's go to the church." Mama said. We walked to the church, Jessie still in my arms.

As we walked into the church the warm air hit me. We walked over to a clear table. I set Jessie down on a chair. I sat in the chair across from her. Mama put the basket in front of me. I wolfed down the food. Julie and Samantha bought food too with the money their parents gave them.

When we were finished Julie and Samantha started to talk about what they got for Christmas. I didn't join them. I was too busy thinking about the surprise I had gotten. When I heard a squeak from the microphone, I looked at the stage.

A tall dark haired man was standing on the stage with a microphone. "We'll be starting karaoke now." he said. I smiled at Julie and Samantha, they smiled back. We walked over to the stage.

We walked up the couple steps. "Alright, our only volunteers. Here you go ladies." the D.J said handing us microphones. "We'd like to sing 'Love you like a love song baby.'" I said. "Okay!" he said putting the music on.

"It's been said and done. That every beautiful thought has already been sung." I sang.

" And I guess right now here's another one. So your melody will play on and on, with best of 'em." Julie sang. " You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
A centerfold miracle, lyrical You've saved my life again." Samantha sang.

"And I want you to know baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby." we all sang.

"And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peatAnd I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat" I sang.

"I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby." we all sang.

"Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony" I sang softly."There's no way to describe what you do to me." Julie sang."You just do to me, what you do" Samantha sang."And it feels like I've been rescued." I sang. "I've been set free." Samantha sang.

"I am hyptonized by your destiny." I sang."You are magical, lyrical, beautiful." Julie sang."You are...I want you to know baby." Samantha sang

"I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby." we sang.

"And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat" I sang.

"I, I love you like a love song, baby.I, I love you like a love song, baby.I, I love you like a love song, baby." we sang.

"And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat" Julie sang.

"No one compares" Samantha sang."You stand alone, to every record I own." I sang."Music to my hear that's what you are." Samantha sang."A song that goes on and on." I sang.

"I, I love you like a love song, baby.""I, I love you like a love song, baby.""I, I love you like a love song, baby." we sang.

"And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat." Julie sang.

"I, I love you like a love song, baby. I love you like a love song, baby.  
I, I love you like a love song, baby." we sang.

The audience clapped and cheered. We smiled and gave the D.J the microphones. "You did a amazing guys." I said to them. When we got back to the table Jessie was sitting there clapping.

I gave her a big hug and sat down. We left the church at 2:00. I got money from mama and left. As we walked outside the cold air hit me. We walked over to the rides so we could ride them.

It was 2:45 after we had ridden the Ferris wheel, roller coaster, the ship, and a spinning thing. "Let's go play some games and win prizes." I said. So we walked over to the game stands.

I won two peace sign monkeys and the girls each won, one. We decided to go back to the church. When we got back to the church I ran to the table. "Jessie look I won two monkeys. One of them is for you." I said showing them to her.

Jessie grabbed one greedily. I smiled at her. "Jessie give it to me for minute." I said taking the monkey from her. "You know we don't take things like that. Ask." "Can I please have it?" asked Jessie impatiently. I nodded and handed it over to her.

Julie ran over to me as I turned away from Jessie. "Samantha and I thought we should go to your Aunt's stand and help out working." she said, her words smooth and fluent. I nodded agreeably. So we slipped out of the church and walked to the stand.

My Aunt was in the back of the stand so I walked over to the bell and dinged it. My Aunt turned around, smiling ear to ear. "Business has been booming!" my Aunt says coming out from behind the booth. "How about you work here while I go grab some lunch! You can get all the profits from the time while I'm gone." "Sure! That's sound's like a great idea!" Samantha gushes.

My Aunt smiles and leaves.

I get behind the cramped booth. There's a small microwave on the back counter. _Must be for warming the cookies and making the coco _I think. We work hard for a half a hour. We make $60, we each get $20. " Let's go to my house. I'm bored here." I say walking to the spiked up gates that lead out of the fair grounds.

"Okay! Your house is always fun!" Julie agrees. Samantha just nods her head. So we head back to my house. I knock on our front door once there. But then I remember my daddy is still at work. I dig into the my coat pocket and just manage to pull my key to the house.

The warm air hits us as we step into the house. We peel off our winter clothes. "So guys let me take you some where so private that I'm the only person in the house that goes there." I say leading them towards the Forbidden room. My sister came up with two years ago and the name stuck.

The reason Jessie started to call the room that was because our parents told us we were never aloud in there. I go in there sometimes because there's a big closet that's always quiet. I go there when it gets to loud for my liking and during the summer when it's very hot. Samantha and Julie gasp as I lead them into the Forbidden room.

"It's okay, nobody's home." I say. They nod but the horrified look is still in their eyes. I slide open the closet. A old blanket layed on the floor is still sitting where I left. I step into the closet and beckon for the others to do the same. The girls step in cautiously, looking every which way.

As soon as Samantha and Julie are in I slide the door shut. The girls eyes are still wide with terror as I settle on to the blanket. "Well you guys have been waiting for this. I want to tell you that I'm, I'm some sort of wizard." I say quickly. There's a flash of light then everything black.

Chapter 2

The next thing I know I'm in my wonderful bed. Julie and Samantha's faces loom over me with concerned expressions. "You blacked out after you told us you were a wizard. We managed to get you to your room before dad got home." Samantha says. "Oh, my dad is home?" I ask.

Julie nods silently. "Well in that case I'll see if you can sleep over. It's getting late out!" I say jumping out of my bed. "We already did. He said yes and our parents also said yes." Julie says. "Oh, well you two have extra sets of clothes here." I say. "Yeah, so we're going to go change into our pajamas." Samantha says grabbing her and Julie's night clothes.

I shut the door behind them quickly. I kneel to the floor and start crawling around looking for my wand. _Oh no! I remember now! It's still in my snow boots! _I think jumping up from the floor. I fling open the door and run down the hallway. I see my dad sitting on the couch watching the T.V and sipping his coffee.

I slip into our entrance room and find our snow clothes in a pile in a corner. I locate my boots quickly. I tear through my left boot. Then look through my right boot. I pull out the wand and give a sigh of relief.

I hear muffled foot steps coming toward me. I shove my wand down my shirt then realize that I will need to put it down the front of my pants. I do exactly that in the few remaining seconds that the foot steps take to get to me.

It ends up to be my dad who stares down at me. "Hi, Pend, what are you doing?" he asks. I smile at this question because he probably wants know _why_ I'm doing it. "Oh, nothing much. Just looking for my cell phone." I say as bored as possible. "Well have you found it yet?" my dad asks.

I shake my head no. "Well look it here it is!" I say cheerfully digging it out of my coat pocket. He smiles contently and leaves. I sigh and sag against the wall. Then I remember Samantha and Julie. I shot up like bullet. I run towards my room.

I look into my bathroom mirror and see my black hair is flying wild around my head. I zoom back to my bed, though and sit. Samantha and Julie walk in laughing. " Your dad said he's ordering us pizza." Julie says plopping down on my bed. "Oh, cool!" I say.

"Hey, you haven't changed yet." Samantha says. I look down and see that I really haven't changed. "Oh, because, a I, urr." I say. "Oh, I know why! You had to go to the bathroom and took too long!" Julie giggles. "Yeah, that's why." I say rolling my eyes.

"What! It could've happened!" Julie says still giggling. "I went to go get my phone from my coat." I say grabbing a pair of my pajamas. "I'll be back. I'm going to go change." Julie nods and Samantha pulls out her Ipod Touch.

When I come out the girls are dancing around to the Ipod. "Hey, why don't we just go down to the basement." I say. " Naw, let's go watch a movie." Samantha says. Then I hear footsteps and the door opening and closing. "Nope! Time for dinner!" I say. I start to run down the hallway. Julie and Samantha close behind. My dad was just giving the delivery man his tip.

My dad put the box on the island. We devoured 3 pieces of pizza, watched a movie, and talked. The next morning the girls stayed until night fall. The next morning everyone seemed to be off. Jessie was on a play date. My mom at her friend's house. My dad at work. Aunt Laura at the store.

I ate breakfast then watched T.V then ate lunch. After lunch I roamed the house. Soon I found myself studying my spell book. After 5 pages I found a spell that can take me to someplace. I light up at this spell.

_I'll go to Hawaii!_ I think. I pull out one of my red duffel bags. I throw in my favorite red sweatshirt, red tights, red skirt, black vest, white skirt, red skirt, black skirt, 3 jeans, and some other clothes and makeup. I zip up the bag, slip two extra pairs of shoes in the side pocket. I pull out my favorite summer outfit. Which consist of a short sleeved shirt with cherry's on it and red shorts. I apply a little red lip gloss and dig my wand out of my top dresser drawer.

I pick up the duffel bag with a _oof!_ And headed to the big closet. I close the door quickly. I say the spell quickly and there's a flash of light. Suddenly I'm on my butt on a rusty bridge. I look around in confusion. _Where am I? This not Hawaii! _I think. I stand up and rub my butt.

I wrap my arms around me. I look up at the sky, gray, heavy clouds loom in the sky. "It's going to rain! I better find shelter." I murmur picking up my duffel bag. I squinted my eyes and looked ahead. The bridge itself was abandoned, but I could just make out a figure. I start running to the figure, who seems to be looking down to the river below. I stop about 10 feet away from the girl.

Suddenly she looks up. I give a small start as she looks at me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. My name is Lacey." she says. "I'm Independence." I say. "Hmmm, you look familiar, do I know you?" Lacey asks. I take a long look at her, too. Then realize I _do_ recognize her.

I pull out my locket, but don't open it. I haven't in years because it only brings fresh pain. "You know you look a lot like my best friend. Her name was Penny. I only called her that. When anyone else called her that she would tell them patiently that only her best friend called her that. She was piece of art, I'll tell you that! She always spoke her mind and never backed out of a fight. I was sad and furious once she was gone. In fact, still am." Lacey says shaking her head.

"Where did she go?" I ask as patiently as possible. "Penny disgraced her family. I don't know how. My family was late for the announcement. All we heard were murmurs from the crowd about a little girl. That night Penny's parents disappeared. The next day Penny was forced to leave. I begged the officers to let her live with me. They kept laughing and saying most likely I'd see her in 4 years. That was when we were eight. I told her I wait everyday until she came back." Lacey says hoarsely.

"We always did everything together. In fact the village called us each others shadows. She was a amazing dancer and singer. When I asked her to perform with me she didn't have to choreograph anything or sing to lyrics. She just made up something. Ever since those officers took Penny away I've came here everyday before dinner." she says standing.

"Hey, your locket looks like mine except yours has red diamonds!" Lacey gawks. Suddenly my head hurts and memory's start flooding into my head with fresh pain. And for the first time in years. I open my locket.

And there's young version of me. And a young version of Lacey. I gasp and look up at Lacey in disbelief. _The spell wore off_ I think. "Lacey, I think I'm Penny." I say slowly.

Chapter 3

Lacey gawks at me. "Your Penny! Oh, I missed you!" Lacey says. I smile and hug her. "Nala is waiting for me. Come! It's about to rain!" she said taking my hand to help me stand. "Okay! I need somewhere to stay while I'm here!" I say cheerfully.

Lacey starts on toward the village. I stop to pick up my bag. She sees me do that and rushes over to me and takes my bag. "Your my guest! You will not lift a finger." Lacey says. I laugh at this, because Lacey has always been this way.

We start walking towards the village again. "So what's happened around the village since I've been gone?" I ask. " Oh, nothing except mourning your lost." Lacey replies. "Tomorrow night there's a ball thrown in our honor!"

Before I can question about this we're in the village. "I hope you don't mind if I stop at the market. I want to get Nala some chicken and carrots for some soup." Lacey says stopping at a small looking market. "No, I don't mind. I was planning to go look for Taylor." I say.

"Taylor is probably at work still." Lacey says quickly. "Oh, well I guess I'll just go into the market with you." I say. "No! Penny, people want to take you into their home. I'm going to go call a taxi over and tell them to take you to my house." Lacey says setting down the duffel bag.

"How about you just come to the market tomorrow." I suggest. "No, all the markets will be closed. Oh, well I guess Nala will just have to wait." Lacey says with a sigh. Lacey hails a taxi over and throws the duffel bag in the trunk and climbs in behind.

After 10 minutes we come upon a small two story blue house. The house looks opening and friendly enough. I step out of the taxi and smile at the blond haired woman. "Lacey, dinner is almost ready!" she shouts.

"Hi, I'm Penny." I say to the woman. "Hi, I'm Nala!" the woman says. "Nice to meet you, Nala!" I say. "Thank you!Come inside! It's about to rain!" Nala says. By then Lacey was there still carrying the duffel bag. "Hi, Nala!" Lacey says pushing her way through the door.

"Dinner's on the table. Beef Stew. I didn't know you were bringing home a friend. So I'm going to go scoop whats left into a bowl for you Penny." Nala says disappearing into kitchen. "Your mom nice." I tell Lacey. "Oh, Nala's not my mom. She's my guardian." Lacey says setting down the duffel bag.

"Here, down that hallway two doors down on the left." Lacey says disappearing into the dinning room. I assumed that was my bedroom for the time being. So I pick up my duffel bag and head down the hall that Lacey jester ed to.

I go down two doors and turn left. I open the door and am greeted by a small room. Nala rush's over and shakes her head. "No,no,no! No guest of mine will stay in my grannie's old room." Nala says whisking me off to the staircase. She leads me up them then turns right. "That's your room. I'll bring your dinner up." says Nala pushing the door open.

I pick up my duffel bag and walk into the small room. The ceiling slants in, but I think it makes the room have a cozy air. I drop the bag on the bed. I run my hand over the silky quilt. Nala is back in minutes with a cup of tea and Beef Stew.

"Oh, it's so nice to know that the Fire Master is safe." she says setting down the tray. I'm taken by surprise by this comment. "What do you mean?" I ask confused. "Oh lord you don't know don't you!" Nala says.

I shake my head to tell her I honestly don't know. "Well I won't keep you from eating dinner. The sooner you get to sleep the better. Tomorrow is a big day." says Nala leaving the room.

I shovel the beef stew down my throat. Drink up the tea. I leave the tray outside the door. I crawl underneath the beautiful quilt. Before I know it Nala is drawing the curtains open. "Today's going to be a big day." she says. I don't know about big but I do know long day.

Chapter 4

After breakfast I'm whisked away, again, to a large room that has the supplements of a bathroom, but is not quite one. Why may I say this? Because there's a sink, a toilet, and a shower. And then the similarity's end there.

In the corner there's a walk in closet. On the left side of the room there's a rack hanging with robes and towels. There are chairs leaned against the walls. Bins were on a table in the back of the room. Boxes of makeup, I'm assuming, were on the ground around the table. A small thing that looks like a nightstand with mirror stands very close to the sink.

I wrinkle my nose as Nala pulls over three chairs. "What the heck is this room?" I ask. Nala looks at me surprised and sad. "I mean, what is this room?" I ask. "Our preparation room. Everyone in the village has one." Nala says. Nala plops me down into a chair and Lacey plops down into the chair next to me.

Nala pulls over boxes of makeup and puts them around her feet. "Okay I've decided the colors you'll be using for everything. Lacey blue and white. Penny red and orange." she announces flinging open boxes of makeup.

First Nala walked into the closet and started scanning through dresses. Finally she came out with a blue and white dress for Lacey. Lacey slipped it on and examined herself. "Bun. With a couple pieces of my hair left out." Lacey reported.

Nala went around her pinning up the bun. Finally Nala was done with Lacey's hair. "OK now go look through bracelets,earrings, and necklaces." Nala said shooing Lacey away. Nala slips into the closet again but reappears with a beautiful dress.

I slip into it carefully and examine myself in the mirror. "Hair to the side." I say. Nala nods and works her magic. I look gorgeous even without makeup. Nala grabs some makeup paint and starts painting fire on my arms and legs. When she's done I look even more beautiful. Then she works her way on Lacey, painting waves all over legs and arms.

Nala comes over with something that looks like a straightener. But before I know it, I have red highlights in my hair. The next thing I know is a necklace is being put around my neck. I feel around for a while then remember it's my locket.

Nala applies makeup to the both of us and we're almost done. Nala manages to get herself ready too. All that's left she says is our nails and shoes. Nala sets to work fast on doing snowflakes for Lacey. Then she paints flames on all 20 of my nails. Lacey and I examine our nails for a minute. "Can we just have our nails solid colors?" I ask. Nala nods and repaints our nails. Then paints her own. Nala pulls out some shoes while I try to talk to Lacey.

When Nala reappears she's holding three sets of high heels. I take the red ones. And before I know it I'm limping into a limo. When we get to the ball I'm greeted by lights and shrieks of "Penny."

Chapter 5

I'm escorted to a staircase for a grand entrance. I girl around my age in a silver dress comes over and puts her arm through the empty space of mine. Nala rushs over and puts a mask on me. Nala goes over does the same to Lacey. Then puts her arm through the empty space of Lacey.

The girl looks at me and smiles. "Hi." the girls says. I don't know her, but she does look familiar. "Hi!" I say back. Her silver- gray eyes light up and she smiles. I have no time to ask her about something because I hear our names being announced. "Now let's welcome Penny and Lacey Neon!" the host says. That's our cue so we descend the staircase slowly and delicately.

As soon as my foot touches the ballroom floor I'm swept off by boys who want to dance with me. After a hour of dancing and searching I find Lacey getting punch. "Has anybody asked you to dance yet?" I ask. "Has anyone _not_ asked to dance with you?" Lacey asks. I laugh and get punch. "I'm going to go mingle." I say.

I walk on to the dance floor. I dance with Nala for awhile then go to find a seat because my feet were killing me. I sit there for awhile watching Nala and Lacey. After a 20 minutes later a escort comes up to me.

The escort takes me to a corner of the room. I'm greeted by people dressed in red. Then I see it. The beautiful silky braid. I walk up to her and tap her on the shoulder. She turns around still smiling about something. "Taylor." I manage to choke out. Taylor looks at me and grabs my hand.

Taylor leads me through the crowd. Taylor stops at a door. She looks around then opens it. Taylor pulls me in with her. "Taylor. Taylor! Taylor?" I say softly. "Pend your okay. I've been searching for 3 years." Taylor says hugging me tight. "Taylor. You look different." I say. "Oh, that's only from the burns, scratches, scars, and bruises. From looking for you. But that doesn't matter. Your here now." Taylor says encasing me in another hug.

"I have a little sister. Her name's Jessie." I say. Taylor pulls back and smiles. "That's what you always wanted." she says. After an hour of talking and dancing it's time to go. We climb back into the limo and go home. _It was great to see Taylor! _I think.

Chapter 6

After I slip out of my dress and stupid high heels, which gave me blisters. I crawl underneath the silky quilt. I find my phone and dial my mothers number. She answers after the first ring.

"Oh, thank goodness! Your okay!" my mother says relived. "Of course I'm okay. I'm at a friends house. I'll be back in a month or so. There's something I have to do." I say. "Oh, now what is this thing?" my mother ask. "I'm sorry I can't tell you. I wish I could but I can't." I say biting my lip.

"Oh, that's okay. Do what ever you need to. Take your time. Bye, goodnight." my mom says disappointed. "Bye, goodnight." I say and hang up. And before I know it I'm asleep.

Chapter 7

I wake at 7:00. I scan through my duffel bag and decide on a red long sleeve shirt, red jeans, and a ash black vest. When I'm done I put on red lip stick. I go downstairs to see Nala running around packing bags like a crazy woman.

I walk into the dining room. Lacey's sitting there eating cereal. There's a bowl of cereal for me. "What's Nala doing?" I ask sitting. "Packing to find the Air Master and Earth Master." Lacey says not looking up.

I drop my spoon into my cereal bowl which causes marshmallows to hit me in the nose. "Is she for real?" I say. " Sadly, yeah." she answers picking up her bowl and throwing into the sink. I watch as she slowly climbs the stairs to her room to probably pack.

Halfway through my cereal Nala comes in with a bag for me to pack with. I pick it up and examine closely. It was made to go over the shoulder. I get up and dump the rest of my cereal into the trash.

I open a cupboards to locate certain foods. Soon I end up with 5 apples, a loaf of bread, some slices of cheese, mints, sugar cubes, and 10 water bottles. I find a large zip plastic baggie and throw everything in there.

I go up stairs and pack some beauty products and clothing in. After a moment of thinking I also throw in a hair brush and some sprays for my hair also. I descend down the stairs sleepily. Lacey and Nala are waiting anxiously. "I'm ready if you are." I say.

"Okay then lets go out to the stables then." Lacey said opening a back door. I walk out after Nala and Lacey. A small house that looked a million years old. Nala push's open the door. " Choose a unicorn." Lacey says walking over a to a stall. Before I can respond I am in front of a beautiful silver unicorn. I see that Lacey and Nala are already saddled up and waiting.

I'm about to get on mine too when I hear the meow. I look over there was a white kitten sitting by the door. I scoop him up with one hand. "Come here, Blizzard." I say. The kitten meows in agreement. I slip Blizzard into a pocket in the saddle. Lacey waited patiently for me by the stables door.

I smile at her to tell her I was just fine. Nala was already ahead of us. "So, what do you humans do?" Lacey asks. "Oh. Almost everything you do. Except without the magic part." I say. Lacey laughs a hollow laugh. "What? What is it?" I ask.

Nala was shouting us commands so Lacey went ahead to find out what they were. Lacey returned, her face wearing a grimace. "Nala wants to travel until dark. Which means we'll be entering the woods shortly. Be prepared. There are many rebels now that there are known masters." Lacey says. My mouth shapes a word but I close it as I see a shadow lurking behind the stables.

I decide not to ask about the shadow because it could just be a rebel following us. It turns out that we do travel to dark. We camp out on the ground. I stare at the stars for most of the night. Lacey awakes me at dawn.

I sigh. "We're going to see a castle today." she says. I smile. "A castle sounds amazing." I reply. I saddle up onto my horse. "Her name is Silver." Nala says. I smile at her too. We ride in silence. I hear a rustle and look behind me. Before I can ask if Nala or Lacey saw that. "Oh, wow! Its gorgeous." Lacey says. I have Silver pick up the pace. I see a castle looming in front of me.

"Lacey, tie up the horses. We're going in side." Nala says, swinging off her horse so graciously. I try to copy her exact movements but I end up on m butt. Lacey giggles and thrust out a hand to help me out. I take it and push the ground with my free hand.

Nala taps her foot patiently. " I'll check the perimeter. Just be prepared for any sort of attack. Physically, emotionally, and/ or mentally." Nala instructs. I nod trying to take in what she just said. I've never hurt anyone. And didn't really plan to. "Penny? Did you hear me?" Nala snaps me out of my constructive thoughts.

"Um, not really. Could you please repeat what you said." I reply. Nala repeats the plan. I nod. "Okay, I'm ready." I say. Lacey tugs on my arm. To a tree with a thick trunk. I follow guessing that's where we were taking cover. I sigh because I realize I might just have to attack someone today.

"What is it?" Lacey asks, now suddenly worried. I smile at her as is if I was just sighing of beauty of the palace. Lacey smiles back. We don't have to wait long for Nala to report back. "Its clear. But I tried walking into the castle and I was hit by a hard force field. You two are going to have go in by yourself." she says.

Lacey shrugs as if she was ready for action. I nod slowly. Lacey digs out her wand, I do too. Lacey hugs Nala goodbye quickly and then we start towards the castle. Lacey mutters some words under her breath while waving her wand. But before she can conclude the spell, I take hold of her hand.

"Stop. We'll attract more attention if we go in the this way. Let's take a side entrance." I say. Lacey looks surprised but lowers her hand. I lead the way now, pressing against the stone wall of the castle. I find a entrance covered by vines and overgrowth. I push it all aside. I tug on the door, it doesn't open.

I tug on the door again and it gives. Lacey beams as I set foot into the castle. "There's no light." I say. Lacey giggles and her wand is alight. I follow her down the dimly lighted halls. I point ahead as we get nearer to the end of the hall. "There's a maid staircase!" I say, excited.

Lacey runs towards and I follow her. I run up the stairs, not even realizing that I'm out of breath at the top. This hall that I'm standing in has sunlight coursing through hall. I push on forgetting to breath half the time. I hear a muffled cry as a I pass by a door. I stop dead in my tracks. I lunge for the door. It opens without no trouble. A girl is sitting in the middle of the room. The girl's hair is mangled and knotted. Her arms are covered in bruises and scratches.

The girl is wearing a silver gown. I gasp as I recognize her. "Your the girl from the party." I say. She nods quietly. I notice her face is wet with dirt, blood, and tears. "I'm Chrissy, by the way." the girl says. I stare at her. She smiles sweetly. "Its not your fault they captured me." Chrissy says. "Who exactly?" I ask. Chrissy just frowns at the ceiling.

I now understand that she can't say anything. "Okay, why did they capture you?" I try again. "Don't you know?" she asks. I shake my head sadly. "I'm the air master." she replies.

I gape at her. "Could you please untie me now?" Chrissy asks. I nod and set to work at the knots. "We must hurry now. They'll be coming to check on me soon." Chrissy says. As Chrissy as runs out of the room I follow her very closely. Then Chrissy stops. Lacey is standing in front of her. "Who is this?" Lacey asks.

Chrissy is lost for words. Then someone has hold of my arm. I spin on my foot. But Chrissy has already pounced on the girl who is trying to attack me. "You're not going to hurt my friends, Stormy!" Chrissy screams. I hear Lacey scream. "Lacey!" I yell. But Lacey has engaged into combat with a smaller, more petite girl. Then another girl has launched herself on me.

I pull free a stone from my shoe that was wedged in there earlier. I start to stab the girls arm repeatedly, the girl throws me against the stone wall. I hit my head hard. The last thing I see is my friends fighting hard.

I awake in a small chamber. I lay on a bed. I stand up even though I'm still very groggy. I see that Lacey and Chrissy are still asleep so I go to find a way out. A guard guards the door. I stomp up to him furious. "Let me go!" I scream. The guard looks at me surprised. I glower at him. He is still staring at me.

"Didn't you hear me?" I ask him, growing angrier by the minute. I decide that its not enough to just to stand there screaming at him. I pounce on him. He's so surprised that I have the chance to receive our wands. I slip them into my pocket. I then throw off his helmet and hit his head over and over with it. I decide after about twenty times he's unconscious.

I stand, and stretch, it was time to wake up Lacey and Chrissy. I shake the both of them awake gently. I tell them that I'm planning to get out of the castle. They both agree that is the best thing to do. We head out of the room. I have my wand ready. Then there's a flash of light and the girl who attacked me is in front of me.

"Leave us alone, Vivia. Call Stormy and Cloudy." Chrissy says. Vivia only laughs and flicks her finger. Suddenly we're back in the chamber we awoke. "You're going to have to fight for freedom girls. Then Stormy and Cloudy appear behind her. "I'll take you any day, Vivia." I say, stepping forward.

Vivia narrows her eyes. I narrow my eyes too. Guards have gathered into the room, now. I fly at Vivia as my friends fly at Stormy and Cloudy. I notice that its hard to fight when you barely know any magic. Vivia and her stupid friends have practiced us onto the balcony. I look over at Lacey. She's fighting a merciless guard.

I turn back to Vivia and realize I've made the wrong decision. Vivia pushes me just the slightest. I scream, gripping the railing. "One down, three more to go." she says. Then Lacey and Chrissy pounce. Vivia manages to shake Lacey off but not Chrissy. Vivia stumbles back in side, Chrissy still atop her.

Lacey grabs my hands. I hold on tight. Then her face contorts in pain. I look over and see a guard has hold of her leg and is hurting it. I look into Lacey's brown eyes. "Let go of me, I'll be okay." I tell her. Lacey's eyes are filled to the brim with tears. "Penny, I just got you back, I can't lose you again." Lacey says.

I free a hand and start loosening her grip. Lacey looks surprised by this. "I'm sorry, so sorry. But that guard will hurt you seriously if I don't let go." I say. And then I'm falling. I fairly aware of Lacey screaming and me too.


End file.
